


In The Dragon's Den... Or Just Outside His Library

by significantowl



Category: Merlin (TV), Psych
Genre: Community: summerpornathon, Crossover, Foreskin Play, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/significantowl/pseuds/significantowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Uther Pendragon dies in Santa Barbara, Psych is on the case. Unnecessary spying is on the agenda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Dragon's Den... Or Just Outside His Library

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the crossover challenge at summerpornathon.

[Psych office, Santa Barbara. Afternoon.]

“Gus! That Arthur Dragonpen really didn’t like the idea of a psychic detective working his father’s case, did he?”

“Arthur Pendragon, Shawn. And no. He did not.”

Shawn twirled around in his desk chair. Chairs that twirled were clearly superior to chairs that did not. “Said it was the last thing his father would have wanted. I thought the last thing his father would’ve wanted was to be found dead on his estranged daughter’s toilet.”

“Exactly.”

“And that guy, the one with the - “ Shawn made cupping motions around his ears. “Wait. Do you think he has super hearing? Why didn’t we ask if he has super hearing?”

“Because we’re grown men, Shawn.”

“Speak for yourself. Anyway, he seemed awfully suspicious.”

“Of you. He was suspicious _of you_. And since you’re lying about being psychic, he has every right to be. The surprising thing is more people don’t look at you like that.”

Shawn waved a dismissive hand, getting to his feet. Wheels were turning. Thoughts were thinking. Plans were becoming one with motion.

And all of that would go better with a Del Taco enchilada, and the evidence in Shawn’s life so far suggested this wasn’t a world where enchiladas could appear out of thin air.

 

[Pendragon estate, Montecito. Evening.]

“No. Don’t even bother trying to explain why we’re sneaking around the man’s house at night wearing dark turtlenecks and black jeans, Shawn. We both know you just wanted to spy on the pretty British people.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing. And, pretty? Really, Gus?”

Gus shrugged. “I have eyes.”

“Well, use them to look through that keyhole.”

“Only if you look through the other one.” Pendragon’s library was fancy enough to have not one, but two massive doors. Two disappointingly solid doors, meaning only trickles of conversation made it through.

They were intriguing trickles.

“ - never wanted you to have to lie to your father -”

“Merlin -”

“I know it’s like saying I’m glad your father’s dead, but - so glad I can tell you now, so glad -”

“Merlin -”

“ - me to leave -”

“ _Merlin!_ You do realize I’ve known for nearly two years? I only didn’t say anything because I didn’t know if _you_ knew. It would be just like you to have magical powers and not know you had them.”

Shawn and Gus peeled their eyes away long enough to mouth “Magic!” and exchange a series of high, low, and medium fives - and for Shawn to consider the enchilada-related possibilities - before getting back down to business.

Which turned out to be exactly what Pendragon and Emrys were doing. The kind of business that went well with cliché bearskin rugs and roaring fires.

“Gus, where do people get firewood from in Santa Barbara, anyway? It’s not like we have more than five minutes of winter.”

Gus didn’t answer, and Shawn didn’t care, because just then Emrys said something in a very weird language, and all of Pendragon’s clothes disappeared.

All of Pendragon’s clothes _disappeared_.

“Now there’s a skill to have,” Shawn breathed.

“You know that’s right.”

“Gus, hear me out.” Shawn’s heartbeat was doing funny things. Funny, interesting things. "I believe we owe it to the investigation to find out what else Emrys can do.”

"Seeing as the breaking and entering and invasion of privacy trains have already left the station? I agree."

Shawn gasped. Not because Gus had agreed with him, although that was startling enough, but because it appeared Pendragon - though not magical - had a pretty impressive skill-set of his own. He was doing things to Emrys’ cock with his tongue that Shawn had never dreamed of.

“Dammit, Gus, why did I have to be born in a country where male circumcision is the norm? Why?”

Gus responded by grabbing Shawn’s arm and shushing him. He didn’t let go when he was done with the shushing.

A foreskin looked like an awesome thing to have. Pendragon appeared to be done licking for the moment, and had switched to using his hand, pulling the skin up slowly, all the way up over the head; the harder Emrys got, the tighter it stretched. Shawn made a fist, feeling skin go taut over his knuckles, wondering how that might feel over the tip of his cock.

Damn good, he thought.

Emrys seemed to think so. He was panting now, fast, huffing breaths, and Gus' grip on Shawn's arm was getting painfully tight. To keep Gus from palming his own cock, Shawn knew, because if Shawn couldn’t make his fingernails cut his palm any harder, he'd be the first one to crack.

Gus had mocked the dress code. But the dress code had provided them with tight jeans that wouldn't show stains, and if that wasn’t foresight on Shawn’s part, nay, bordering on _precognition_ , then he didn’t know what was.


End file.
